


Collared

by elimymoons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: Gift fanart for FestiveFerret and  ashes0909 inspired by theirHeldSeries :3





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts), [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976724) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Technically it's only Steve in the art, but it's implied Steve/Tony because of the collar he's wearing lmao ~~that's my story and i'm sticking to it~~ I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I'VE ENJOYED YOUR FICS SO MUCH HERE'S HOPING I CAN GIVE A LITTLE BACK TO YOU !! <3


End file.
